The necromancer and the fairy
by sarin555
Summary: First fic please review. This is Warhammer fantasy cross not Warhammer 40k cross (i plan to do it later).Anyway the story is about Nagash the necromancer go into fairy tail world will he be good or bad? (please give it a chance T-T) (if you like necromancer you will like this story) all thing belong to their owner.
1. cheater 1: resurrection and enter

Sarin555: "Can't believe I about to write fanfic…oh ah sorry didn't see you there, alright this is my first fanfic about Warhammer fantasy (not 40k, might do it later) crossover with fairy tail (since so few people write about these two) so please don't judge me too much…or too hard it my first fic ."

p.s. early sorry for grammar and vocabulary.

p.s.2 there are explanation about warhammer (fantasy)lore at the end.(look at 1 mark)

**The necromancer and the fairy cheater 1: resurrection and enter.**

Nagash pov

I(Nagash)(**1)** was once the most powerful necromancer in the world of Warhammer fantasy (again not 40k), but now I been put to regenerate state for hundreds of years.

Now in my mind "_**Mmmm I can't believe I loss to Sigmar(**__**2)**__** it was so close and damm all of those vampire for not answer my call."**_

I can now do nothing but think about my last battle ever since I be reside in my black crystal ,which in my black pyramid.

"_***sigh* No matter I can still make my return and get my revenge but first I need a body to start prepare"**_

I now focus his magic try to reanimate my old black armor skeleton lich body. But no matter how hard I tries it seem not to work.

"_**Gah I don't yet to have enough energy. I need to wait until I recharge but it would take at least 200 hundred years,*sigh* Well I have no choice I have to sleep until then"**_

_200 hundred year later_

"_**Mmm that sleep was quicker than I thought. Never mind let try again"**_

I now focus his magic once again this time it works. In chamber that I resides, the green energy magic gather on the ground after a few minute a body rose up, it was wear a black custom armor made of meteoric Iron and it called Black Amour of Nagash. The body itself, which now stand, tall over 15 feet tall, its skin is bones covered with occasional mummified flesh. On the head it wears the tall spiky looking iron crow and it is called Crown of Sorcery. With all elements combine anyone that see it can identify who that body belong to (yes ever orc and skaven). It belongs to the first and the greatest necromancer Nagash, me.

I then immediately transfer my soul into a body. Now I has return.

The first thing I do was lift my hand in front of me and said **"Yes" **In chill undead voice **"Now I should start prepare" **and without a minute to lost I cast a spell that restore all my power back, then I off the to take my sword,Mortis**, **my staff, unknown name (if you know please tell), and the last, my spell book.

Then I rushes to my lab where i stores many things. When i enters one thing caught my attention, a blue sphere glow in blue light. The reason it caught my attention is because in 200 years all my artifact should be either damage or deactivate ,but this thing still work and it glow very bright light and i hate bright light ,so i wonder when that i has something like this in my possession.

i then walks closer to see it. When got close enough i see an image it was a village ,no a city people walk every wear cloth with many variant .There is strange vehicle look like carriage but with no mount and has extend front. But it shock because it is peaceful, too peace for any city i know or even any city….in this world.

Then something inside me snap i remembers now how he got the sphere.

_Flashback_

_While i travels to build his necromancer empire i came across one strange carriage, much like in the picture that sphere show. When i got close to see, there nothing in there except one blue sphere. Normally i would drop it which i did but it not broke so i thinks i will keep it to see what it do. But when i try to use it nothing happen and since i don't want to waste time i just keep the sphere in my treasury._

_Flashback end_

Now that i remember how i got it ,i wonder how it activate. When look around i found a warpstone(3)but it run out of energy which is strange because it took long time for it energy to run out. Then suddenly answer poof out in my hea…um I mean skull. i knows now that sphere absorbs energy from warpstone and thus re-activate.

Now that i has the answer i continues to observe this new world. The next pictures i see is a round chamber and have a wizard stand on each altar in the room (magic council chamber). Then it show picture of big building that look like castle, in front of the building there is strange symbol and the sign said "Quatro Cerberus". Then the next picture shows the school, the teacher is teach the magic called re-equip. After i see how it done he thing he will try and see if he can use it or not.

i process to at the end of the room ,cast re-equip at my staff ,and leave it there then walk to the other end of the room then cast re-equip again, my staff then teleport into my hand. Then i go back to observe the new world.

_One week later_

I been doing nothing but look at the new world for a week. After see it for some time i can conclude that this world magic is a bit advance then this world yet the dark magic are…well not so much even among those who called "Dark guild" .There are no necromancy , no sacrifice magic (not that i see any),no blood magic, and of course and my favorite no orcs, no skaven ,no elves (dark,high,wood), no Beastmen, no chaos ,no dwarf ,and no empire.

Now my mind is set that i'm going to conquer this world and with it resource i can use to come back and conquer his world.

_One year later_

It took me entire year to collect my artifact, put a circle for me to summon my pyramid to the new world, and prepare the spell to take me to this new world. With everything set i then process to my throne room and prepare to cast the spell. The spell should take me to where there is magic that close to be called necromancy although i doubts that it will look like my world necromancy. I then cast the spell then gone leave only empty pyramid behind.

_Tower of heaven: Nagash pov_

A bright green light appears in the tower and no one notice . This is good i has the element of surprise. But when i tries to move from my lay down position i can't, actually i can't move at all.

_**"Dammit! I didn't aware that my body needs to adjust to this world magic! It will take some time until I can operate again!"**_

Then when I thinks it couldn't get worst two guards, dress in cult like cloth, walk toward me.

"Hey, look there are body there."

"Who care let just take it to the burning area"

"Wait looks there some flesh left "(mummy flesh that is)

"So?"

"So let feed it to the slave so we don't have to go upstairs and get them food"

"You know I like the idea"

_Erza pov _

It another day as slave it tower of Heaven .After all day work we been lock in their cell again.

"I want to go home" Sho said and he about to cry.

Jellal then come to comfort Sho "don't worry we will get though this"

Before anyone could speak any further the cell door open and come two guards with one corpse.

"Aright here your dinner" he then toss the corpse into the cell then they left.

"W-w-w-what they e-ex-expect us t-t-tt-to eat corpse!?" said shocking Millianna.

Before anyone could answer the corpse suddenly move shocking everyone then nothing happen further.

After a few minute I decide to check it I pick up a stick, which I don't know that it is there, walk close to the corpse then start poking it.

"Be careful Erza" Jellal yell.

After he speak the corpse move again but this time it move at the rate that can make my hair go from red to white.

_Nagash pov_

"_**This girl…this slave how dare her poke the stick at me" **_I then grape her stick and brake it.

Then I process to stand up, while I did so I the old man in the cell shout "kid get behind me!" all the children then do as he said except two the one that poke at me still too shock to move, the other one is blue hair boy who come and take her hand and make distance between me and them both.

After a few second I fully stand up shocking them further more with my height, now it time for the most scare of their life.

_Erza pov _

"_I can't believe it, it a corpse a walking corpse" _thought .i now behind Rob with the other.

"**You, old one where I'm I?" **it speak shock everyone even more, Millianna almost wet herself

"**I will not ask nicely again where I'm I?!" **it speaks with more angry voice

"Th-this is tower of heaven!" Uncle rob speak.

"**And what this tower of heaven does?"**

"I-I-I don't know, but we been bought here as slave to build it and it not finish yet"

It silences for a few second then it says **"Are you a mage?"**

"y-yes" Uncle Rob said

"**Pathetic!" **

_Nagash pov_

"_**I can't believe it this mage is so weak that he becomes a slave. Perhaps conquer this world might not be hard after all"**_

I then walk to the cell door and blast it with magic bolt. Then I heard "hey what goi-aaahhh". It one of the guard he about to attack me so I kill him with by magic bolt _**"too easy that it boring"**_. Then I walk up to the corpse and raise it, my first slave in this world. Then more people appear and the same I kill them but this time, I kill some with my sword, Mortis. After I kill them I also raise them as my undead slave.

_Erza pov _

"_I can't believe it. The corpse just moves, speaks, and…kills. Wait! This is our chance to escape! "_

"Come on everyone this is our time to escape!" I said and everyone nod.

Then the riot starts, then I see Jellal run off.

"Jellal! What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry I will see you at the dock"

"Wait!" I then run after him.

_Nagash pov_

I walk in the hallway .Now I have about 22 zombies and luckily I came across this so called "burning area" .There I raise banshee(4) from burned corpse I got about 31 banshee. And for corpse that still have only bone left I raise skeleton, I got about 59 skeleton warriors. Now I got a small private army.

Then suddenly i can feel it something happen to magic in this tower.

"_**What is this, magic it this tower it…drained, now it useless…*sing*never mind then I will get out and find other place as a base of operation"**_

I then process to the dock where he prepare the ship while most of my army fights off the guard .When the ship ready and about to leave i heard the explosive sound ,it got my attention so I look at direction. I see that most of my force has already been destroyed by a big canon along with one of the slave, I then see one kid run toward the ship. I remember that it the kid who poke him with a stick. But I ignore that because the canon is about to fire again.

_Erza pov _

"_Uncle rob is dead! And Jellal…Jellal is!" _I was about to cry if it isn't because I have to get out of here.

I then run toward the only ship there ship but canon is about to fire. _"I'm not going to make it" _that my thought when I heard the firing sound. But suddenly the green barrier appears and protects the ship left it unharmed. Then without delay I run to the ship that about to leave as fast as I can. When I got close enough I jump into the ship without hesitation.

_Nagash pov_

"_**That a magic canon! Bah! This world is really pathetic! The world not stands a chance against me" **_my thought was interrupt by some girl cry sound, I then look to see the girl who poke me with a stick collapse on the floor still conscious .I then stand up I front of her.

She then look up to me and speak "please help" with teary eyes

I then ask **"are you a mage?" **she shook her head _**"huh...figure" **_

I then sit down on one side of the shi…no it more like a boat a row boat but with sailing.

The girl then gets up and sits on the other side. We stay quiet for about 30 min. Then she speak "um w-what your name…sir" said with shaky voice

I stay quiet for a few second then say **"you poke a stick at me without apology and now you ask my name…how rude"**

"I-I sorry sir, I don't know that you...that you"

"**I what?"**

"a-alive"

I have to resist an urge to hit her after hear that **"*sign* I shouldn't angry at your ignorance "**

"Um I sorry sir, and um what did I said wrong"

"**I'm a lich, the wizard who bond their soul to the body to be immortal. So on the contrary I'm dead long ago."**

She stays shook for 8 min then "I'm sorry, anyways I should introduce myself. My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"_**oh named after her hair" **_

"**My name is Nagash the first necromancer"**

"Um thank you sir…what are necromancer sir?"

"**you will know in the future" **_**"after I conquer this world everyone will know what necromancer is girl"**_

_Erza pov _

After I know his name, Nagash. I feel tired so I fell to sleep, but before that I ask him.

"Um can I sleep sir?"

"**Do what you want"**

I then lay down and fall to sleep

When I woke up I see the moon at its highest so I guess it midnight. Also we are at the beach and Nagash was about to leave.

"Wait where are you going"

"**Where ever that suit my need" **

"Can I come with you?"

"**No"**

"But please I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"**Not my problem"**

I then grab his cape and said "p-please" with a tear rundown my eyes.

He look down at me with his skull and after a few minute **"Fine but you own me. And you going to return it one day" **I then nod and hope I'm not going to regret it.

"**so where can I escort you to?" **

"Um uncle rob said about his old guild called fairy tail in Magnolia Town"

He then took out a map and tells me to point where the town is. "here" I said while pointing at Magnolia

"**Alright we will go there tomorrow"**

"_Will go there tomorrow? I wonder what does it mean, we not even start travel"_

My thought was interrupt when he speaks again **"Sleep" **he orders me and so I did, while he sit on the sand.

_Moring: Nagash pov_

"_**I…hate…sun…light"**_ was all i could thing when morning comes. As soon as the sun comes out I wake the girl up.

After she fully wake up and prepare I then cast the teleport spell and we both warp out of the beach.

_Erza pov _

After Nagash cast his spell a bright green light appear around us I close my eyes for a moment and when I open my eyes we are in the forest. He then say **"This is where we part way the town and guild are at that direction" **he point his staff at the north **"and don't forget you own me and you going to return it" **after he said that he then walk away and teleport again.

"_I should get going then there no point staying here"_

I then walk to direction he point in hope to join fairy tail.

_Nagash pov_

"_**have someone own you a dept work to your own advantage"**_That what I thought while I travel though the desert called Fiore desert. i don't like it but i could use her as pawn.

I then found an area large enough for my pyramid to be. I then cast a spell and summon my gigantic black pyramid.

I then process inside sit on my thorn and said to myself **"This world shall be my"**

**Chapter 1…end**

Sarin555: so this is my first fic please review and just all you want. And here come the lore.

**Nagash** is the first necromancer, and one of the most powerful mage of all time. He caused the destruction of the civilization of Nehekhara and created the Undead. He is himself a Lich able to command the undead.

**Sigmar Heldenhammer** is the patron god of The Empire. His sign is a two tailed comet. About 2500 years before the present time, he was a barbarian warlord who united several tribes and founded a new nation.

**Warpstone**, also known as wyrdstone, is solidified Chaos. As the raw stuff of Chaos it is the ultimate magical substance and greatly sought after by the followers of the breakdown of the warp gates, Chaos entered the world in the form of warpstone dust which rained down upon the world, warping many species into monstrous new forms, as well as leaving a far more subtle and insidious mark upon other of more substantial size can also be found throughout the Warhammer world, but especially in the Chaos Wastes and where comets or meteors have fallen to the earth. Warpstone usually takes the form of an irregularly-shaped lump about the size of a man's its solid, unrefined form, warpstone seems to swallow all light around it, creating a small patch of darkness around it. It also radiates a deadly and corrupting energy; creatures suffering prolonged exposure eventually die or become warped by mutation, although this may not effect the Skaven, as many of them wield weapons and talismans containing unrefined warpstone with no obvious dangerous and corrupting effects(although it may explain their backstabbing and egos).

**Banshees** are the restless spirits of evil women. They are also known as Tomb Banshees, Grave Harridans, the Wailing Hags and the Freezing Shriek. A Banshee has a skull-like visage and writhing hair. She is dressed in flimsy shrouds and grave-clothes and is usually surrounded by the spirits of the men that she murdered whilst alive. Banshees were usually magic users of some kind whilst alive either sorceresses, enchantresses or witches. They fear to pass into the afterlife and face the punishment that awaits them. Instead they linger in the mortal realm, constantly howling as they remember the pleasures of life that they no longer have and in longing for the peace of the grave that they cannot achieve. The wail of a Banshee stikes terror into the hearts of those who hear it. Only those with hearts of iron can hear it and not die of fright.

**For **furthersubject study please research on you own. Have fun.


	2. Chapter 2: observe and joining

Sarin555: Alright time for chapter 2

Erza: yay!

Nagash: …..

The necromancer and the fairy chapter 2: observe and joining.

_**8 year after event of chapter 1**_

Erza (19 year old, present day) pov

Today I and Natsu are on our ways back from the magic council after "Lullaby" incident investigation. When we back at the guild hall and enter we were greet by load of.

"**ERZAAAAAAA!" ** From everyone.

While people ask me how it goes master come up and said

"So I think everything went well?"

"Yes master"

"Well that good, THEN LET PARTY HARD EVERYONE"

His speak follow by aloud cheer from everyone.

"Oh before I forget Erza"

"Yes master?"

"There is someone here early before you return, he ask to meet you"

"Who is it master?"

"No idea, he wear a blue hood so I don't see a face"

"So where is he?"

"No idea either, he said "he will be back when yo-"

His speak was cut when a guild door open. There stand a man wear a blue rope and hood along with strange gold armor. But the style it reminds me of someone. He then walks into the hall which causes everyone to look at him. Then when he got close.

"Hey who are you what do you want" Natsu shout

"Relax Natsu he here to meet Erza" master said

"_So this is the man he wants to meet me"_

"So you want to speak to me, sir"

"Yes indeed" he then removes his hood reveal a man face. He is bald. His skin is much like Nab (the one who stand at the board but take no quest) but much darker. And his eyes are dark glowing green eyes, that chill me to the bone, and it remind me of someone I know but can't remember. I then speak. "So what can I do for you"

"Well you own me a dept"

I, along with everyone, jaw drop immediately.

_"What! I never own anyone. So how can this man said I own him…wait it must be mistake, yes it must be. He must mistake me with another red hair woman." _That all I can think while everyone still in shock.

"A-a-a sorry but I think you got a wrong person" I speak while still shaking.

"There no mistake Erza Scarlet…oh you don't remember me aren't you?"

I now become more cool ask him "no sir I'm afraid not" said still curious.

"Mmm…I will give you another clue then" He then clean his throat then speak in a voice that chill everyone back even master, Mire, Laxus and me

"**You own me and you going to return it**"

Then I remember.

_Flashback_

_"p-please"_

_"Fine but you own me. And you going to return it one day"_

_Flashback end_

"N-Nagash?!"

"Oh so you remember me after all"

"B-bu-but how d-did you"

"Have a skin, a flesh, and etc?"

"Y-yes"

*laugh from slow to rapid* "Oh you still so ignorance just like then"

"How dare you insult Erza! " Natsu shout out and change at Nagash flame on his right hand.

"Natsu stop!" I shout but it too late, he get close to Nagash ready to punch then suddenly. Nagash turn into a mist and disappear. Now Natsu stand still confuse, then Nagash appear behind Natsu, his staff ready to strike him from above.

"Natsu! Behind you" happy shout but too late. Nagash staff already comes down to strike Natsu.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM then*FLOOD CRACK SOUND*

The strike was so hard that it knocks some member back and cause a smoke scene. When the smoke clean out I see Natsu unconscious on the ground and Nagash still stand.

"Damm you" Grey shout and everyone was in a ready to attack position.

"Wait!" I shout

"But he attack Natsu" Cana said

"Yeah and he also talk nonsense about you own him" Elfman said

"Yes…I did" My answer shock all guild member.

"I own this man my life one"

"So you do remember…Go**odd**!" he speak this time with some smoke from his mouth.

"*gulp*so how can I return my dept"

"I want your **soul**"

"WHAT!"Everyone said.

"**HA HA HA HA** oh like I said you still ignorance, no I was just joking I don't want something so trivia as soul"

"_Soul is trivia!?" _I, and I believe, everyone think.

"What I want is...well you see I want to join the guild but since my magic abilities are at the rate you so call "s-rank". I want to join immediately as s-rank but no guild give me such thing because they don't believe Me." he then pause a bit

"Now can you guess what I ask here…**hmmmm**?"

"yes" I answer "you want to join our guild as s-rank wizard" My answer shock most people who can't guess.

"**Indeed**"

"And if I refuse?"

"There is other option then, in that case you must quit the guild and become my apprentice" His shock more people.

"And if I refuse both?"

"…I will **kill** you in your sleep for braking the promise" Now the third is the most shocking.

"**But still**" (!)"I believe the decision isn't entirely up to you" He then warps again, this time in front of master.

"You the one who made final call so decide…**now**!"

Makarov pov

"_I can't believe it this man come in attack one of my children, threaten another, then ask to join as s-rank wizard!?...but I have no choice as parent I have to help my children"_

"Alright you can join us as s-rank wizard" I said shock everyone

Laxus then shout "bullshit old man how can you-" but before he could finish the man disappear and did the same thing he did to Natsu but this time with Laxus.

He then appears again in front of me "So I believe I get a guild mark **correct**?"

"Yes you did… Mirajane could you get a stamp please"

"of course master" she reply

Nagash pov

"_Now I can continue my plan"_

"So…um where you want your mark sir" the woman name Mirajane said

"On the back of my head" I then turn around then let her stamp it on my head

"Oh dear I forgot to ask what color you want"

"Is it black?" she nod

"Then it alright"

I then put up my hood again then process to the exit. But before I go.

"wait I still want your name" master said

"The name is Nagash, **NAGASH THE NECROMANCER"**

Then I see some of the member shock because of my name.

I then turn to Erza and smile "Oh…you do tell them aren't you **Erza**"

Then I left the building, while I walk to the forest to cast a spell that will take me back to my pyramid, I think back about what I accomplish over 8 years.

_Flashback _

_8 year before join Fairy tail_

_After about one month I finally settling the pyramid .I then left to the closest village. There I kill everyone on my own. Yet I allow the children to leave to spread my tale of destruction. After have a proper worker I then use the skeleton to start mining the resources, while use zombie as guard around my pyramid area. I also got a few __Wights__(1), __Banshees__, __Ghouls__ and Bone Giants I will use them to assault those who past thought this desert._

_6 year before join Fairy tail_

_I surprise at how many people wander into the desert and become my worker. Now I got about 402 skeleton and 198 zombies. I also got about 68 __Wights__, 59 __Banshees__, 85 __Ghouls__ and 45 Bone Giants. With this number i have no problem about mining operations. So I start the expedition into the desert, as deeper I explore into desert the more valuable thing I find. Also I discover some native tomb much like in my world I use these tomb to make mummy, Ushabti (undead Anubis),_ _Tomb Scorpions, undead Carrion birds, Screaming Skull Catapults, Lich Priests and if I lucky Tomb king (2). Now this place feel more like_ _Nehekhara(3)_

_4 year before join Fairy tail_

_Now my army is big I have about 988 skeleton, 876 zombies, 561 __Wights__, 601 __Banshees__, 708 __Ghouls__,_ _309 Bone Giants, 254 mummies, 3 tomb kings, 231 Tomb Scorpions, 506 undead Carrion birds, 190 Screaming Skull Catapults, 38 Lich Priests and 25 Ushabtis. I wonder myself how it got this big. Eventually the desert had it end and i had discovered it. Now I know this desert in and out, but now there no more undead for him to harvest, and people now don't travel thought desert anymore. I have to find the solution to this. Then my answer appear when my worker dig so deep that it found the gigantic pyramid buried under the sand inside await more resources, corpse, and artifact for me to found._

_2 year before join Fairy tail_

_Now I have 30,005 skeleton, 29,845 zombies, 6,887 __Wights__, 6,984 __Banshees__, 9,967 __Ghouls__,_ _3,215 Bone Giants, 3,200 mummies, 19 tomb kings, 4596 Tomb Scorpions, 7895 undead Carrion birds, 1639 Screaming Skull Catapults, 123 Lich Priests and 389 Ushabtis.__Who would have thought it not just one pyramid but entire system of pyramids and further tunnel network out of the desert. Now my worker started to go into other parts of Fiore and kidnap people who will not be notice when missing and bought them back to be turn into undead. I also discover werewolves and wolf man, although not entirely undead they will follow necromancer by many reason, and I'm a first necromancer of this world so they will follow me faithfully after I show them what reward await them._

_1 year before join Fairy tail_

_Now I have 50,034 skeleton, 30,405 zombies, 8,897 __Wights__, 8,944 __Banshees__, 10,277 __Ghouls__, and 8,567 Bone Giants. The number of mummy, Tomb king, Tomb Scorpions, undead Carrion birds, Screaming Skull Catapults, Lich Priests and Ushabtis not increase much because I discover and use all it source to the deplete point. But now I have about 3,566 werewolves and 2,019 wolf man from all clan and hidden place all over the world, those I chose to infiltrate the living are exclude from this chart. Now I focus on two thing, find this world vampire, and infiltrate the major power in Fiore. My first target of infiltration is magic council and their guild. Since this is delicate task I must do it myself. Then I suddenly remember._

_"Um uncle rob said about his old guild called Fairy tail in Magnolia Town"_

_Oh yes her I thing I know how to __infiltrate__ guild system now._

_Flashback end_

Now my plan can continue.

Erza pov

"_I can't believe it he…he come after me after all the years"_

"Erza?" I snap out when Lucy called me.

"a-ah what is it"

"I saw you kind of…well"

"Lost it thought" Gray said

"Gray!" Lucy shout

"Never mind it Lucy"

"Are you scary of that guy Erza?" happy said

"Yeah I thought he the one who rescue you" Lucy said

"Yes he did and so I own him"

"Bullshit next time that guy come in I'm gonna beat him, and protect you right everyone " Natsu shout

Every member then shout "Yeah" except Laxus who still piss and go out of guild hall.

"Thank you everyone" I said

Nagash's pyramid: Nagash pov

While I check the mining report though one of my orb. Swiftrunner (dragon age parody) one of my werewolves general come in

"My lord I have report"

"**What is it?"**

"We have discover where vampire are"

When I heard that I could help but smile with my skull. Now no one can stop me now.

Chapter 2…end

1 **Wights**: These are long-dead kings and warriors of renown which have been raised by powerful necromantic magic. Stronger than the typical skeleton warrior, Wights carry with them powerful weapons which are enchanted to bring death with the slightest scratch. It takes a necromancer of incredible power to bind such warriors.

2 **The Tomb Kings** :are the rulers of ancient Nehekhara, whether the rulers of Khemri, the greatest city, and traditional seat of the most powerful King and ruler of all the land, or the rulers of the various subject cities of Zandri, Numas, Mahrak, Rasetra, Quatar, Bhagar and Lahmia. In modern times, their long rest has been disturbed by the unnatural Magic of the Great Necromancer Nagash. The Tomb Kings, along with the Vampire Counts comprise the overall umbrella of the Undead.

3 **Nehekhara:** now known as the Land of the Dead, was an ancient empire south of the Old World and is now home to the Tomb Kings. Nehekhara lay to the west of what is now Araby, to the north of the Southlands, crossing the World's Edge Mountains it has cities to the southwest. It is believed that it was mankind's first true civilization, first rising as a nation in -2500 IC, 500 years before the War of the Beard.

For further subject study please research on you own. Have fun.

Sarin555: So what do you thing?

Nagash: acceptable.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy:…

Sarin555: hhmm…_figure_


	3. chapter 3: Fairy Tale and Cursed

Sarin555: Chapter3…oh and I might pause story at one point to wait for fairy tail to end. Oh and Levy you co-main in this story

Levy: yay!

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Jet, Droy: what!

Nagash:…

**The necromancer and the fairy chapter 3: Fairy Tale and Cursed.**

Nagash pov (2 day after joining)

Now that I discover vampires, I send one of my skeleton to give them a message, but it will take some time before it reach them for now I focus on Fairy tail.

Today I decide to go check in with my guild. When I reach the guild hall and enter every eye stare at me, fortunately Erza and her so call friend not here. I then process to the bar, when I sit down everyone stop stare at me and go back to their business. Then woman named Mirajane walk up to me and ask.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have a warpstone?" I ask jokingly

"Warpstone?"

"Huh huh just a joke, no I don't want anything thank you"

"Alright then" she then walks to attend other member

Levy pov

"_So this is Nagash" _I thought while look at him. Erza used to tell the story about man name Nagash rescues her. But I'm not sure whether he a hero or a villain anymore. _"I need to know"_

I then use all my confident to walk to him, luckily that Jet and Droy not with me or else they will stop me for sure.

"Um e-excuse me" I speak

He then turn toward me look me with his dark green eyes that make me shiver.

"What can I do for you?" he ask

"Um well do you mind answer some of my question?"

"No, but if you going to ask more than 1 question then sit"

I then sit beside him.

"So shall we"

"Right, so first are you the one who rescues Erza?"

"Yes and did she tell you where I rescues her from?" I shook my head. "She never tells us, so can you?"

"No"

"What, why!"

"If anyone going to tell you it should be Erza"

I then silence for a min then continue to ask

"So what magic do you use?"

"Necromancy"

"What is Necromancy?" I ask curiously

"I will not spoil the surprise"

"Please" I make a puppy eyes

"Find, it a magic involve in dead and that all I will tell"

"Magic involve in dead? I never heard of such magic"

"Hmm of course not I the one who invented it"

I then dump stuck for 2 minute then I shout "YOU INVENT A MAGIC!"

After I shout we got at attention of most guild member.

Master then said "so you can create a new type of magic? what it name?"

"Necromancy"

"What it does" Cana ask

"Like I said to miss…what your name?"

"Oh I forgot, I'm Levy"

"Right, right, like I told Miss Levy here, I will not spoil the surprise"

"So where are you come from?" Mirajane ask

"Khemri(1) capital City of Nehekhara Empire"

"Khemri?, Nehekhara? Where is that" I ask

"The other world, my world" everyone dump stuck for 3 min then shout in unison

"YOU FROM OTHER WORLD!"

"OF COURSE! I AM! There no way your world can give birth to any mage like me"

"What that support to mean!" Cana shout

"Your world magic equipment might be advance then my but not magic itself"

"And how do you know!" Elfman said

"When is the last time someone invent new magic in this world?!" he said in a bit mock tone.

"Um…well" Elfman voice tail off

"Your name is Elfman correct? Such a shame for someone who bare "elf" in their name"

"What do you mean by that!?" he shouts back

"Find then I has to explain from the start"

He then start told a tell about Elf of his home world, the system of Winds of Magic(2), the other race in his world, and his home Nehekhara.

"Wow sound like a bad place to be" I said

"You don't know the half of it" Nagash said

"But from the sound these high elf sound like good people" Elfman said

"Whatever you think, I know better" he pause then "Now if you don't mind I shall take my leave"

"Wait! so is this Necromancy was one in those Winds of Magic or those Nehekhara magic ?" master ask

"No, Nehekhara magic is gift from god to their follower, but Winds of Magic is learn by hard study. And both not Necromancy (actually it Dhar or by the other name Dark magic)" he then pause and said

"Now that enough for today I shall take my leave"

"Wait" master said

"What?" he ask

"I would like you to do some mission for me"

That night: Nagash pov

"_I hate row boat" _was all I can think while I'm on my way to this Galuna Island, after I spend half day tell a bit about my world to my follow guild member master ask me to help Erza find and take 4 member, Gray Lucy, Natsu, and Happy if I correct. But after got on the boat I notice…the boat man.

"So demon, eh"

"*gulp* I-I have no ide-"

"Oh please I can sense demon when they nearby"

"So you know"

"Tell me what going on?"

"Well I don't know entirely, but one day they every demon in the village just forgot that they are demon so I come out of Island and ask for help"

After I heard that I stay quiet for the rest of the trip, until when we got close to we saw some kind of light beam move toward the moon and break the atmosphere around the island. Then boatman speak

"Oh so they did it"

"_I guess he mean five of my "friend" "_

"Sorry but I have to go please row to the shore then walk to the village"

"Wait, WHAT!" I shout but he already transforms to demon and fly off.

I then have to row the boat which took 2 hour and walk another 2 hour to get to the village now it morning and I hate morning. When I arrive my 5 "friend" was about to leave, then they saw me.

"Nagash!" Erza speak shocking

"What you doing here!?" the one so call Gray ask

"Aye" the blue cat named Happy said

"Master sends me to find you"

"Then you late we already done" the one I beat, named Natsu speak a bit angry in his voice.

"Then let go shall we?" I ask

"Al-alright" the one called Lucy said with a bit of fear in her voice

We then process to "Erza ship" and start sailing.

On boat

"So you Nagash, eh" gray ask

"Yes"

"I don't get it" he continues "Why you save Erza but now you threaten her?"

"Don't mistake I save her because she asks and because she promise to pay me back, which she did" I answer.

Then everyone silence for a few minute.

"So care to tell me now, who you actually are?" Erza ask

"Find since you survive this long I will tell you" I clean my throat

"My name is Nagash. Born in Khemri the capital City of Nehekhara Empire, from other dimemsion" they shock then I continue "I was born as a middle brother among three son of King Khetep of 3rd Dynasty ruler of Khemri and all Nehekhara. When I was young, I joined the Mortuary Cult, a priesthood that dedicated to the veneration of the dead and the magical prolonging of life, and became a leading figure in the cult. One day me and my cult found these people called "Dark Elf""

"ELF ARE REAL!" everyone shout but I ignore and continue

"As I was said I found them and bought them to Khemri there they teach me-"I then tell them about they teach me Winds of Magic and other thing. Of course I keep the part about I murder them a secret. "And that all you should know for now"

"So you are a prince?" Lucy ask

"Yes, I was"

"Was?"

"I was driven out by the 4th Dynasty"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Never mind, the small empire doesn't matter to me"

The rest of the trip was quite. But as soon as I see the shore Natsu then shout.

"Hey Nagash fight me!"

"Here? now?"

"No at the guild"

"How about tomorrow"

"Alright, I'm gonna make you payback for that attack"

After we arrive I said goodbye then teleport back to my pyramid.

At the pyramid

When I return I ask Swiftrunner about vampires progress.

"Well they already reply you offer, my lord"

"What do they say?"

Swiftrunner then grin and said "They said they will serve you to the end of the world if you fulfill you promise"

I then have a big evil grin and think.

"_**Yes this world now stands no chance again me"**_

**Chapter 3…end**

**1. Khemri** was the greatest city of the Tomb Kings of Khemri. Located at the heart of Nehekhara, it was the greatest and most powerful city of its time. It was built by Settra the Imperishable around IC -2500 as his capital.

Sarin555: Mmm chapter shorter than other but still good in my eye. Alright I will start my second story now. And also the update will reduce from 2 chapters a day (my country day) to 1 chapter a day.

Fairy tail member (Nagash include): **WHAT! **


	4. cheater 4: War and Army

Sarin555: alright…chapter 4

**The necromancer and the fairy cheater 4: War and Army.**

1 day after Galuna Island: Nagash POV

I promise to fight Natsu so I go to Fairy tail today. After I organize my army of course. There is good news, turn out beyond the sea to southeast of Earth land there is more gigantic desert, I believe it called "Imperatore desert" (Imperatore = Emperor in Italian like Fiore=flower) located in country Minstrel (yes Minstrel is canon, but desert not). It was believe by archaeologist to be where the first human civilization is. But aren't like my world their people still alive to tell the tales, well lucky them.

When I start send my _expedition_ force and after they across gulf (sea like Mediterranean), they found the same type of tomb in Fiore desert, so I believe this Imperatore civilization was expand far into Fiora when they are still an strong empire. But enough of nonsense I order my _expedition_ force to explore into the desert and report to me later that day.

I teleport to _Magnolia_ and head to fairy tail. On my ways I stop at the park because there are a large gather of people, I walk closer to see what they look at. When I got close I see 3 people hands been hang from the tree, I remember 1 of them it the girl name Levy who been ask me question yesterday. After a few minute I saw master walk in front of the tree and speak

"Wrecking our bar I could bare with…but no parent can remain silence after seeing their children's blood…**.THIS MEAN WAR! "(NO THIS IS SPATA!** Sorry couldn't help)

Then they process out of town, normally I let it go, but these people whoever they are mess with my asset so they gonna get it. When my guild members are at the outskirt of town I come to meet them.

"Hello master" with a grin

"Nagash, where have you been?!" Natsu shout

"Home, anyway I heard about the attack what happened?"

"The guild call phantom lord attack us so we going to **ATTACK THEM BACK" **master shout

"Yeah!" everyone cheer

"Mmm…I will help you then" I hit the ground with the end of my staff and erupt from the ground 20 _Wights_ with helmet that cover their face so no one could know that they are undead.

"What is this?" master ask

"These are _Wights_ and they are my gift to you to help you on your war"

"What can they do?"

"Hit people with non-lethal mace and their armor make them immune to most of magic, but they can't move very fast, and now they at you command"

"What about you?"

"I'm not the foot soldier so I will stay and guard the guild, but if thing truly get out of hand I will go help you" he then nod and process with other members and my _Wights_.

I then walk to see the injure and two left behind members Mirajane and Lucy. When I'm in the room where the injure are, I sit at left side of the room to watch the door while Lucy sit on the other side.

"So…why you don't go?" she ask

"I'm not a foot soldier so I rather stay behind"

"…is there something like this in your world?"

"A what?" she stare at the injure

"Oh…no we're worst" she looks up at me in shock

"If we going to leave a massage, we going to do more than just attack then leave"

"Your world is very barbaric you know that" she said

"Let just change the subject shall we?"

"Nah...I'm going for a walk a little"

I then let her out the door but I could feel it something about to happen, so I follow her. Eventually I get far behind, when I arrive she already unconscious and been imprison in some kind of water prison. I then walk to comfort the attacker.

"Oh non non non it seen we're been found" the suit guy said

"Hmm who might you be" I ask

"I am sol from the element 4 of the phantom lord monsieur"

"And I'm Juvia also from element 4, steadily and silently"

"Oh…phantom lord aren't your and my guild support to be on a war?"

"Oh non non non, so you fairy tail wizard after all, well since we got what we want we will tell you then"

"Our real target is Miss Lucy here, her father want her back, steadily and silently"

"Oh and you not expect me to fight back?"

"Well if you want to…" Sol put his hand up then "Platre Sonata"

Big iron fist come at me I easily dodgy, but he come out of the ground and wrap around me tightly.

"You said you want to fight yet this all you can do?"

"Hm…no" then I cast "lighting armor"

My spell make green lighting come around me and shock Sol till he become unconscious.

Juvia who watch then cast "Water lock" to imprison me, but it useless, unless it blessed water. But since no one see I will have some fun I didn't have for hundreds of years"

"So you can catch me...I'm impress not many of my opponents can do that" I said in half jest and half mock tone.

"How can you still speak, and how can you talk without bubble come out of your mouth?"

"Well I will show you" I said then, I dispelling the illusion as my flesh illusion start to disappear Miss Juvia eyes widen in horror as she see me transform from normal man to undead, Lich more specific. I then make my way out of water lock and stand in front of her.

"W-w-wh-what a-a-are y-you-u" she ask in fear

"**I can be called by many things the lich, the undead, the tomb king, the monster, but I prefer the necromancer!" **I speak in my undead voice.

Now she can't move out of fear, she a woman after all. I then grab her neck and lift her up. Then look her into the eyes, now she wet herself. But I want more fun than this, so I let go of her then turn back. When she snaps out of fear she warps Lucy, Sol, and herself out of my sight. Now this is more fun.

I then walk back to the basement of the guild where no one can see and use an orb to contact my army.

"How is our exploration going Swiftrunner"

"It going well lord Nagash, we discover that Imperatore desert is cover about 4 kingdom of Earth land north of Minstrel, south of Joya, west of Bellum, and entire Desierto."(Yes all countries are canon)

"Good what about tomb there?"

"We discover tomb non-stop ever since we enter the desert my lord"

"Good what about the local?"

"Believe it or not after they see your _Lich Priests and Ushabtis_, they now worship you my lord"

"What do you mean?"

"The empire that used to dwell the Imperatore desert is called "Emperatoar Empire" (mean Emperor in Egypt) eventually they fall and what left of it people become nomad. After they see _our Lich Priests and Ushabtis_ they believe their ancestor has answered their call and send their servant to unite them under one banner and rise again."

"Mmm…and what these people capable of?"

"Their number in Minstrel part is about 2,000. Those in the other part of desert are yet to be encounter, sir. They are capable of use normal magic and also magic that similar to your so called "necromancy" but much less strong"

"_So they use magic like Nehekhara's gods bless magic" _

"Are they worship any god"

"Some my lord, after their empire fall, they stop worship all their god except three, because they believe their gods left them to die when their empire fall."

"And who are this three exception gods?"

"Their name is **Khsar** -Fierce and malign god of the desert, **Djaf** - Jackal-headed god of death, and the last is **Tahoth** - God of knowledge and keeper of sacred lore. They worship these three because they the only three that not abandon them, they also worship their ancestor too my lord…my lord?"

I was thunderstuck for a few min._" Nehekhara gods come to this world_?"(Yes they all real from the WH:F lore) now some number of question start pop in my skull. That until…

"My lord?" swift speak snap me out

"Ah yes continue swift"

"Actually I was just finish"

"Oh…yes so how they think this three not abandon them?"

"Well on the day they the last city which is capital city fall, the desert cover their people escape and kill the invader so they think **Khsar** help them, the death of all invader then follow, start after the fall some strange magic circle appear in the sky then where ever it go the invader shall die and thus their enemy are all death and so they think that **Djaf** punish the inveder, when all invader are death they go back to the capital and start savage thing, they found that their book, tomb, scroll, and other knowledge source of their empire still intact untouched and thus they believe that **Tahoth** still guard all knowledge."

"What about this ancestor worship?"

"Yes, after the fall they become nomad because there not enough to rebuild. While they wonder the desert they always have food problem then they can't take it anymore and have to go into their ancestor tomb to get food. (Fact: Egypt food can stay very long) Normally those who invade the tomb will get curse and die, but when they start going in there are no curse to those who take food, but those who take other thing still get curse. And so they believe their ancestor generous enough to give them food to survive, so they worship them as well."

"Good that would be all…wait…how do you know all this?"

"One of the nomad tribe's shaman tell me"

"How old is this shaman?"

"I don't know sir…but he look like one of those lich priest except he wear nomad cloth and didn't obey you"

"_So they do actually us_e _Nehekhara magic_"

"Now these are order, start find and make these nomads our alliance, starts open the tomb and raise whatever inside, bring any valuable thing back on boat to my pyramid, and after the area clear from any unawake tomb, nomad tribe, or obstacle start mining operation. If there are pyramid system under Fiore desert then there will also be at that desert. Now get to work."

"Yes, sir" then I cut the orb signal

Now back to the business at hand, the phantom lord. I was about to control one of my _Wights_ to tell other about Lucy kidnap. But then I thought it would be more satisfy to let them figure on their own. I then teleport back to pyramid to prepare because thing is about to get messy.

4 hour after the retreat: Cana pov

It been 4 four after we retreat from phantom lord guild. Master is down and other is injure. Mirajane try but Laxus won't help, a**hole. I try to find where Mystogan is but I can't find him. I also try to find Nagash but I also can't. Then the guild start crumble we all go outside to see what happen that when we see the phantom lord guild walk toward our guild. When it close the phantom master tell us to hand over Lucy, **WE REFUSE OF COURE**. He then fire canon called "Jupiter canon". Erza block the first shot but now she seriously injure. Then the shade army starts come in and attack us. So we fight them while Natsu, Gray, and Elfman go destroy the phantom building.

When one part explodes we know that Natsu did it. That until their guild starts to transform.

Nagash pov

"_Gonna find the architect who build that" _was all I could think while observe the phantom building transform from a far. Now I wait for phantom lord to be in the most wary stage so I can attack and win without effort. Will fairy tail survive or not is not my concern I can always make excuse. Then after a few minute the phantom guild start to fall apart, and that my time. I then teleport to the phantom control room.

"WHAT WHO ARE YOU, NO MATTER ATTACK" Jose the phantom master orders. His men then rush at me, but I draw out Mortis and make a 360 swing kill them all.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT DEAD WAVE" the beam then comes at me. But I teleport behind Jose before it hit me. And before he could notice I stab him with Mortis several times till he die.

"_Well that was lack dramatic, Jose was too angry to sense my teleportation and it become his down fall"_

I then consume all the soul in the room, but Jose he special I then take out Jose soul cast a few spell on it and then consume it.

"Let see if it work dead wave" and a green beam appear out of my hand.

I now have the ability to use other person magic, after I prepare and then consume that person soul. I then teleport all the body out of the room to my pyramid to make them my undead, Jose would make a first Wraiths (1) in this world. Before I teleport them I pick up Jose's ten wizard saint symbol then process.

After the process is done I then walk out of the room and down the hall when I reach some kind of big hall there I found injure Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray.

"Nagash?" Erza ask

"Yes"

"Where have you been?"

"…Defeat Jose" my answer seem to shock them I then toss ten wizard saint symbol as proof

"Well done" master said while walking in.

"MASTER!" 4 shout

"I know you strong Nagash but I don't expect you to be this strong" he pick up the symbol "So where Jose?"

"He escapes before I could defeat him but not before I took that symbol of him" that a lie of course. "so what now?"

"Jose shade still active so I will destroy them" he then put his hand up and "Fairy Law"

The light then comes out and burn all the shade, but…it also burn me.

After the lights fade away all I could do…is…

*scream in agony*

"Nagash?" master ask look at me, who have some smoke come out of skin like I been burned

"Quick! Get him to infirmary!" but before they could do anything I hit the ground with staff and disappear.

Pyramid: Nagash pov

I warp back to my throne room and my pain start to dies down.

"_Look like this world has something in store for me after all"_

After I sat on the throne, swift enter with two people.

"My lord are you alright?"

"Yes I I'm, but who these two?"

"This is Edward Cullen (yes him) the ambassador of all vampire clan, and this is Imhotep(yes he from the mummy) one of the oldest lich shaman of the nomad, and now the ambassador of all nomad clan.

"Good now mobilize our army we going to attack soon."

"Yes, sir" they all reply

"_**Soon I shall have an empire again"**_

cheater 4_**…end**_

_**1**_ Wraiths: If a necromancer does not achieve the level of mastery required to become a lich, this is what becomes of him. Wraiths are terrifying creatures who no longer possess a physical body, but whose fear of dispersing into oblivion within the Chaos Realm binds them to the physical realm, in a hollow existence of endless torment.

Sarin555: my second story is up and…it more popular. It name **"Deathwing the greatest Familiar**" check it


	5. chapter 5: island and blessed

**Sarin555: Bad news, series not so popular so I will end it in this chapter.**

The necromancer and the fairy cheater 5: island and blessed.

4 month after phantom lord war: pyramid: Nagash pov

I didn't go check on fairy tail for 4 month, I was busy secretly conquer other parts of Earth land. From 14 kingdoms now only 6 left that don't yet to be conquer, one of them was Fiore. I make sure that no one will know about the invasion until it too late. But now I don't want to look suspicious so I guess I will go check on my guild. When I arrive I see a new building it bigger than I thought. When I enter I was greet by load of

"Nagash where have you been!"

"Busy build a home" I answer. I then process to a bar where I just sit and observe as always. There is a new waitress with purple hair and green dress. I then turn to observe the new guild, I saw a girl with a white hair, a group of three one green hairs, one brown hair, one with helmet, there also a black and a white cat like creature like happy, the man with black hair with some piecing, the blue hair girl, and the last and my fav…

"Ah miss Juvia!" I shout give her the scare, she then go hide behind gray with a tear in her eyes

"Grey sama!" she shouts

"Hmm typical" I said

Then blue hair girl and white cat come up to me.

"Hello is you part of the guild?"

"Wendy! Don't be so rude"

"Sorry, Carla"

Then the white hair girl walks to me as well.

"Yeah I didn't see your face before"

Then the group of three also walks to me.

"You Nagash right, the one who defeat phantom lord" the green hair man said

"Yes"

Then suddenly the black hair guy comes in front of me.

"Hey you what did you do to Jose!?" he ask in threaten tone

"Gajeel clam down" Levy shout

"Aren't master told you, he escapes" I said

"Bullshit! It not just him that missing all man in the control room are also disappear, no one have seem them. And also if Jose really escape then someone must be at least heard of him so give me the truth." He finishes

"Gajeel stop he don't have anything to-" but Levy was cut off by my-

"*laugh* you smarter than you look, fine the truth then."

"When I defeat Jose and his men, they see that my magic is so powerful that they beg me to teach them..and so I did"

"T-t-there no way Jose will-" Juvia was cut off with my glaze then I look back at Gajeel

"I can summon him if you want"

"Fine!" Gajeel answer

I then hit the ground with my staff end, and thus come Jose wraith.

"Wha-what is this thing" Carla said

"Well it Jose of course"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Gajeel yell

"Well this is down side of my magic"

"What do you mean" Wendy asks, now every member eye looks at me

"Well my magic "necromancy" is dead magic it allow you to manipulate death and thus can become immortal" they shock at that, I continue "But there a catch, if you can't reach the rank called "Lich" before you die you will force with two choice die or become these "Wraith" like Jose here"

"Wait dead magic do you mean dark magic!?" white hair girl said

"Yes" it shock them all "Anyway I have to go, but this time it forever" I then snap my finger and my guild mark disappear along with Jose.

"WAIT!" master shout, but I ignore him and then I into a smoke then disappear.

Pyramid: Nagash POV

I now back at my war room to plan next invasion. That when Edward come up to.

"Sorry my lord"

"What is it Edward?"

"I have some important new, it seems the dark guild named "Grimoire Heart" have valuable thing in their possession that may be of use to us"

"And what that might be?"

"Demon heart"

"…What do they planning?"

"It seem they going to attack the guild called "Fairy tail" during their S-class exam or something?"

"Alright…I will take care of this myself, but when I gone start attack Fiore immediately. The opportunity that the strongest guild and dark guild will leave the land not come around so much"

"Yes, sir"

"Oh and where will this attack take place?"

"The island belong to Fairy tail called "Tenrou Island""

"Good let us wait till they wary for fighting each other then swoop down like _Carrion birds_ and kill everyone" Edward nod

1 week past: Nagash POV

It time, Edward tells me that the attack has start.

I warp myself to Tenrou Island. When I arrive I see a gigantic tree collapse down. But I ignore it and process to Grimoire Heart ship. Once inside in kill anyone I see. But I make sure not to cross path with this "Hades" the guild master. Eventually I do find the demon heart, but I detect that it already bond to someone, and so I can't use it. I know now that Hades bond himself with the heart, but if I destroy it now he will notice. I then decide to kill him and destroy the heart at the same time. I left one bone giant to destroy the heart at my command. I then go upstairs to kill Hades.

When I reach the room he is in, I summon 30 of my walking bomb (exploding zombie). Hades without hesitation he kills them which cause explosion that drag him along. Then I order my bone giant to destroy the heart, destroy Hades completely.

That when I heard.

"Hades comes out! And fight me!"

"_Oh Natsu is here, good I want to finish him once and for all"_

I walk to the large hall where the door is and open it for them to come in.

"HADE-"his shout was cut when he see me instead.

"N-Nagash what are you doing here" Lucy

"I'm here to kill Hades, which I already did" they stare at me "And now I will do the same to you" They shock.

"Alright bring it on!" Natsu shout

He then run up to me.

(Imagine the 5 vs Hades, but change Hades to Nagash)

Natsu run up to me said "Eat this"

Then his fires come at me, but I block it. Eventually it just a diversion after the fire gone. Gray and Erza, who now in front of me, slash me with their sword. It a can't cut me but it still scratch me. Then their combo follow by Lucy summon bull and slash me. Follow by Wendy up power Gray and Erza, they try to attack me but miss. But it just another diversion Natsu then jump at me with fire in his hand he shouts .

"Fire dragon wing attack!"

It send me fly a bit but I still undamaged.

I then use "Necron chain" it catch him but been cut by Erza blade. Gray then boost Natsu with his hammer send him straight at me. At that time Lucy and Wendy use their Scorpio and Sky dragon's roar. Combine three attacks at me, Send me fly till I hit the wall.

"_They better than I thought…look like I have to fight in my real form" _I then dispel the illusionand walk out of the smoke.

"**Not bad, I guess you worthy to fight me in real form"**

Natsu pov

I thought I got Nagash but suddenly-

"**Not bad, I guess you worthy to fight me in real form"**

Then come out of the smoke a skeleton in black armor.

"W-W-W-W-W-WW—WH" Wendy try to speak but she too shock

"That his real form" Erza speak

"R-real form what do you mean" Lucy ask

"When he rescue me he in that form, also he once tell me he was a lich…so"

"He an undead like Jose" Gray said

"I DON'T CARE LET GET HIM" I shout and charge at him

"**Summon walking bomb**" he said then zombie come out of the ground and explode.

I was knockback, and then I heard another "**Summon walking bomb**" and **"****Necron chain****"**. I didn't see who it hit but when I get up, I see Lucy and Erza tire together by Necron chain, and then I heard **"****Blood bomb****"** blood then explode out of nowhere hurt them both. I try to charge at Nagash again but the bolt of green lighting come out of his staff and hit me make me collapse down. I then hear several more bolts being shot but every time I try to get up either to look or to change; I get shot and collapse back down to the ground.

Grimoire Heart ship: Pantherlily pov

After split with Natsu group we three me, Happy, and Carla. Come in the ship but when we in nothing have prepare us for what we see.

"W-w-wha-what is this" Carla said shock

The entire ship become slaughter house, corpses and blood are everywhere. Then sound of thunder crash into the ship. Make me and Happy panic. When we're calm down we see some light ball coming at us.

"**Hello creature**" light ball speak

"You can talk!?" Happy said

"**Yes**"

"Are you a spirit?" Carla ask

"**Yes, I'm Sigmar, I was once a living that accomplish many great task. One of it is banishing Nagash the necromancer**."

"You defeat him!?" Happy ask

"**Yes, but now he awake and I intent to put him down again**. **But I can't do it alone I need your help**"

"What do you need us to do" I ask

"**I need you to go to Nagash base and destroy the artifact that block me from influence this world**"

"Alright we will do it." I answer

"**Good I will warp you there, when you in the base go to the deepest room that is where the artifact is"**

"Right!" we answer

Wendy pov

"_I…can't…believe…it"_

10 minute early we got put back and almost loss to Nagash. But at our most desperate time the man called "Laxus" come to help us, but even he couldn't stand a chance against Nagash. But before he was defeat he give part of his power to Natsu make him lighting fire dragon slayer. Natsu-san then attack and defeat Nagash, but after a few second of relief…

"**Not bad, look like I might have to go all out at you after all"**

"I-impossible"

"b-but that an all out attack"

"**Summon-"**

He then summon; first a new staff that is more powerful than the one he using, second a sword that cover in some strange green light, third he change his armor to a new one that look more darker and more protective, forth he summon a very big spell book.

"**And the last is tribute for you Natsu…****summon bone dragon****"**

Me and Natsu went completely shock at that, the bone of the dragon appear behind Nagash. They are moving and roaring. And just when we about to give up Natsu-san encourage us…

"THERE 'S NOTHING TO FEAR! WE'RE NOT ALONE!"

"**Well speak young one"** the voice came out of nowhere. Then something crash through the roof. In front of us a man stands tall, he send an aura of bright light that destroy bone dragon come out from his body.

"**Sigmar!"**

"**Nagash…you still reek of dead"**

"Who are you!?" Natsu ask

"**I'm Sigmar young one and I'm here to help you" **he then points his hammer at us the some strange light appears. It heals us and gives us some new armor.

"**Here the thread for each of you" **he then point his hammer at Gray

"**I give you Gauntlet of the Norse; it will boost and give you new ice ability" **then some beam come out of hammer and hit Gray hand and head

"**There, I also transfer the new knowledge to you. I want to teach but there no time"**

He then point at Lucy** "I give you these keys" **14 keys appear in Lucy hand and also the light hit her head.

"**Now your turn" **he then point at Erza** "I give you this two-handed hammer, it don't yet to have a name but I used it so it pretty strong "**hammer then appear in front of Erza.

"**Now for you two" **he then point the hammer at me then Natsu** "I give you new dragon slayer ability, you are now blessed sky dragon slayer and blessed lighting fire dragon slayer, NOW GO AND WIN THAT THING!"**

We then cheer and change at Nagash, Sigmar also throws his hammer at Nagash to stun him. When got a chance I was the first to attack

"Heavenly blessed dragon's wing attack" follows by Lucy

"Open second Nehekhara gate: Neru"

"**WHAT THE!" **Nagash said

"**Surprise Nagash? I'm the one who told Sigmar about your scheme**" Neru said

"**And as reward, I turn her and her family into spirit so they can live again…well in some manner that is"** Sigmar said

"**14 keys…14 ****NEHEKHARA**** GOD!" **Nagash said

"**Enough talk; ****Moon slash****" **After Lucy new sprit done, Gray and Erza charge in at once

"Ice…" "Hammer…" "METRO!"they hit the same time

"Now it my turn" Natsu charge in "DRAGON SPEACIAL TECHNIQUE…REVISION…BLESSED CRIMSON EXPLOSION LIGHTING BLADE"

And in that flame Nagash was burn into nothingness and defeated at last.

"Yeah we won" natsu said we then cheer

"**Not bad young one"**

"Oh please, we couldn't do it without you" Lucy said

"**Anyway I have to go no-" **He was interut by…

"Natsu!"

"Happy!" happy fly and hug Natsu

"Carla!" I said she fly at me and behind her Pantherlily follow

"**I also can't do it without these three. They destroy Nagash artifact that keep me from entering this world" **he said** "Anyway I have to go now, you may keep all your gift" **he then start to fold away** "Good luck fighting evil!"**

We wave at him and at last he disappears.

**Epilogue**

After the defeat of Nagash the story went as it should be. Acnologia arrive and the rest you already know what will happen. (Yes they still lost to that dragon even with Sigmar gift) But here what happen that you don't know.

After his defeat 50% of Nagash force destroy immediately because they don't have anyone to give them proper magic to maintain their soul.

The _mummy, Ushabti, Tomb Scorpions__,__Lich Priests and Tomb king_,(25%) finally free of control, go back to their own tomb to continue their rest, but if disturb they will awake to deal with invader.

The nomads use the resoure they get during the time under Nagash to rebuild their Empire. And at the end new country arise as the new 15th conutry of Earth land.

Although without Nagash, the vampire, werewolve, and wolfman still got what they want…home. After the nomads finally rebuild their home, they invite these 3 spicie to live in their country because they see how bad the life of these 3 are.

14 Nehekhara gods now live in spirit world, where they will live and make friend, but they will not be summon for 7 years.

Sigmar go back to Warhammer world and while do so make sure no one will know about the other dimension again.

Nagash body and soul was destroyed completely, his pyramid also fall after he dead. But in warhammer world lay another black cystal where Nagash store part of his essence that some day will become something. But that will happen in warhammer world, and will remine in warhammer world and thus our story is…

…**end**

**Sarin555: phew…at last my first story over. Alright Deathwing you up.**

**Deathwing and Natsu:Yay!**

**Louise: What about me!?**

**Sarin555: Your story still on. Alright my viewer thank for reading also check second story "Deathwing the greatest Familiar" and tune in for new crossover about Deathwing and Fairy tail…but for now bye.**


End file.
